


random kpop stuff

by olle



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Real Person Fiction, SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Animals, Caretaking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, English, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fun, Genderbending, Horseback Riding, Horses, I Use My IRL Friends As Characters Also, Korean Characters, Memes, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Random & Short, Randomness, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Svenska | Swedish, What Have I Done, emotional outlet, whatever
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle
Summary: a collection of ficlets because i'm being expressive for no other reason than being expressivelots in swedish and some in englishplease don't read
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. [DAY6 - SWE] Brian Kang blir vräkt och har ett mentalt sammanbrott

Det var en solig måndagsnatt.

Brian Kang stod vid trottoarkanten med tofflorna dränkta i vatten från gårdagens vattenpölar. Han flinade bistert och bråttades tafatt mot insinkten att gorma och vråla.

Sådan var han, att minsta antydan till inre ruljans direkt möttes upp av en övermäktig kraft som tog strypgrepp på hans känslor. Han var en robot, i alla fall var det det han intalade sig själv.

"DET VAR DROPPEN! NU ÅKER DU UT, UNGE MAN." ekade hans hyresvärds ord i öronen.

Lidandet av att bli vräkt från sin sunkiga, lilla lägenhet på ett så förnedrande sätt fick honom att vilja lägga sig på marken, slå och sparka och skrika som en barnrumpa.

"JAG HATAR DIG, DU E DUM!" hade han skrikit, om han kunnat. Om han torts-

"ÖöÖöÖöÖöh..." kved en mörk stämma bakom Brian och han vände tvärt för att möta ett par kolsvarta ögon som iakttog honom utan direkt uttryck eller emotion. Det var det snyggaste ansiktet som världen någonsin beskådat, så klart överlägsen varenda en av jordens befolkning att det var en biblisk synd att han inte än blivit kallad till himmelen för att spendera evigheten med Fadern, Sonen och Den Helige Ande.  
"Vad gör du?" sa snubben och trampade stelt fram och tillbaka i sina skor. Hans händer höll i ryggsäckens remmar i brist på annat att pilla på.

Brian föll till knäna, - någon han direkt ångrade eftersom asfalten riktigt härligt krossade dem vid kontakt - grabbade tag i snubben med båda händer och skakade honom intensivt.

"DET GÖR SÅ ONT! JAG KAN INTE BESKRIVA SMÄRTAN!" gnällde han till sist utan att bryta ögonkontakten med den lockiga grabben framför honom.

"Huahuahuah," skrattade han fult men ärligt och Brian visste inte om han skulle känna sig gjort till åtlöje än en gång?

"Ska jag köpa en kaffe åt dig, storebrorsan?"

"... okej då." mumlade Brian och följde Dowoon till 7-11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. de är bröder nu.


	2. [GOT7 / OC - SWE] BamBam och räddaren i nöden~

Emil Ivar Arvidsson tog sig armt om magen. Han kved och ylade; det var allt kört nu.

Vaniljkakan han mumsat i sig samma morgon (och inte bara en slice av, mind you, utan hela jävla kakan) hade prompt satt sig på tvären och ville ut - vilket håll verkade inte spela någon roll.

Han kände yrseln och magens vrede ta kontroll över honom och behövde springa med handen för sin kön till Stadsbibliotekets gratistoaletter.

När han stegade ut ur toan någon timme senare, drog han en lång, djup suck och ett brett leende föll uppå hans ansikte. Han begav sig ut ur Bibblan och mot busshållplatsen.

Emil var importerad från Thailand och hette egentligen något så rart som BamBam men det var inte acceptabelt i det långa landet falukorv så Emil fick det bli istället.

Han hade för vana att färga sitt saftiga hår i alla regnbågens färger med jämna mellanrum, och just nu var det inte bara silvergrått - utan räckte honom ända ned till stjärten och lite till! Minsann!! Han såg ut som en utomordentlig prinsessa just nu, i sin ljusa, beskjolade skoluniform (som barnen i Sverige alltid var tvugna att bära från, till och i skolan i tider som dessa) och hans långa ögonfransar piskade utsökt mot hans kinder, medans hans stora, mumsiga läppar böjdes i ett försiktigt leende.

En stark vindpust blåste plötsligt till, så att Emil fick spjärna emot för att inte flyga iväg som en tappad vante, och hans ljuva hår sveptes i vinden och han skakade huvudet sexigt i slow motion.

Men så blev vinden plötsligt ARG och drog på maximal styrka och kraft och Emil blev helt handlöst tvingad mot marken - men i sista sekund var det något som greppade tag i hans axlar och han landade mjukt i ett par starka, kapabla armar.

Det var en ung karl med skägg och ett snett leende som tittade ned på honom.

"Åh~ du rädda mej..." mumlade Emil ömt och kände hur öronen och kinderna blev illröda av skam och förtjusning. Han kunde inte se sin räddare i ögonen, han kunde inte-

"AaAaA!"

Med en intensiv DUNS kände Emil hur han plötsligt slog i marken och hans utstyrsel var nu helt kvaddad.

"Vad i-?!" började han, och såg sig om för att få ett hum om vad som precis skett.

Bakom honom vandrade den snygge hjälten iväg med händerna i fickorna och en riktig swagger i gångstilen.

Emil var på väg att explodera i vrede, men så mindes han hur ömt främlingen hållt honom och blev med ens en våt pöl av förlägenhet och han förblev tyst och trånande där han låg på kullerstenen.

Främligen stannade plötsligt och vände enbart huvudet för att dovt säga någonting:

"Namnet är Marino. Staffan Marino."

Sedan fortsatte han sin gång mot horisonten och lämnade stackars Emil på marken.

"En sån karl..." viskade Emil, skakandes, för sig själv och fnittrade mordiskt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, bambam. vad har du nu ställt till med.


	3. [SUPER M - SWE] Ten och Taemins vildmarksritt

Två hästar skrittar muntert i led ute i skogen. Den främre är lurvig och mörk, en vild islänning kallad Max, och den bakre är inte mycket högre men så bedårande ståtlig och fin; ett mörkbrunt New Foreststo vid namn Hilda. Ryttarna är två grabbar i 20-årsåldern, som vant glider med hästarnas varje rörelse. Ten, som rider Max, sneglar bakåt och nickar leende, medan Taemin på Hilda ingående förklarar om snubben han senast matchat med på Tinder.

  
Av någon oklar anledning förändras Taemin när han är med Ten. Han färdas tillbaka i tiden, blir yngre och mer tjötig. Trots att han är bra mycket äldre är det som om de är lika gamla; Ten känner det tunga ansvaret på sina axlar. Men visst är det rätt kul, rätt härligt och förnyande, att få skifta roller sådär emellanåt? Ten ler åt sin tanke och tvingar sitt fokus tillbaka till monologen som sker, lyssnar noggrannt.

Snart närmar de sig sin destination och så fort den långa, branta backen kommer inom synhåll tynar Taemins ord bort i tanke.

"Okej, nu ni," säger Ten till allmänheten och skänklar på sin motvilliga häst, som med ens förstått vad som komma skall.

De fyra individerna tar sig ned för backen för första gången, Hilda snubblar på någon sten och Ten får en gren i ansiktet, men annars går färden som på räls. De skrittar upp för eländet igen, för att sedan vända vid toppen och skänkla på hästarna nedåt igen. Max backar några steg, vill absolut inte gå ned ditför igen, men med en sträng rytning från sin ryttare tar han sig i kragen och skrittar buttert nedåt igen. Vid backens ände, längst ned, tar Ten ett bättre grepp om tyglarna och ett tag i mankammen på ponnyn.

"Traaaaaaaaava!" säger han och ponnyn accepterar, sätter fart. Men det tar inte lång tid förrän båda hästarna stånkar och flåsar och vill inte mer, orkar inte mer. Mot slutet av backen biter ingenting på Max, eller Hilda för den delen heller, benen är som spaghetti på dem.

Taemin skrattar förtjust och berömmer sin ponny.

"Det där gick ju sådär," ler Ten och vänder sin ponny igen vid backens kant. Hästen har redan börjat svettas. Vad som hände med konditionen, det vet ingen.

"Lär ju knappast gå bättre nu." Taemin håller sin fria hand för munnen för att inte skratta när han får se Ten och Max bråka framför honom.

Max ställer sig på bakbenen och skuttar, åmar sig hit och dit; allt för att slippa den där jävla backen en gång TILL! Han ger till och med ifrån sig ett litet tjut, ett pip, som en sista vädjan att få slippa. Men icke.

"Jo! Kom igen nu, din lata fan!" skrattar Ten och skänklar som om livet stod på spel. Till sist ger ponnyn med sig och stampar argt ned för backen igen.

Men så fort de kommer till botten, får båda ponnyer fnatt när de inser att det snart är dags för fria tyglar; fri galopp.

Det tar bara bråkdelen av en sekund innan Max har lagt i 6:ans växel och stormar vilt upp för den förfärliga uppförsbacken. Geggan och stenar flyger bakåt mot Hilda och Taemin, som friskt dundrar på precis bakom.

"Aaaa! Skynda!" hörs Taemins gälla skratt och Ten ser i ögonvrån att de nästan är ikapp. Max får spel och ger sitt yttersta för att inte bli ikappsprungen; hur skulle det se ut om hans mobboffer till hästkompis kom före honom upp?

Den här gången är den sista biten inget hinder för någon av dem; hästarna flyger upp för backen i full karriär och även när toppen har nåtts, är de båda utom sig av lycka från nyvunna endorfiner.

Det tar Taemin åtminstone till ishallen, en kvarts skritt norrut, för att få Hilda att sluta takta och slänga med huvudet. Max är också på alerten, för nu när de är på väg hem har han bilden av mat i huvudet.

När Taemin återfått fokuset från att ha bråttats med sin häst, andas han ut och skrattar kärleksfullt åt ingenting.

"Det där var helt vansinnigt, hur Max höll på där på toppen!" kvider han och Ten kan inte låta bli att skratta av bilden i huvudet; hur hans ponny hade med all sin kraft försökt motstå smärtan att behöva göra det där extra arbetet.

"Han är så mänsklig ibland!" Ten möter Taemin's blick som är varm och nöjd.

"Han e som en unge," skrattar Ten och vänder blicken framåt, ler för sig själv och tänker att det här blir allt ett minne som stannar länge inom honom.


	4. [DAY6 - ENG] GOD DAMN COWBOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Western AU with DAY6' Jae and Young K starring as brothersssssssss

After a long day's labour, ain't nothing better than settling down in the shade with your shirt off and a barrel of cold drinking water. Would you not agree?  
  
In the wilderness, however, such luxuries are nonexistant. You'll bitch about it the first day or two, but give it enough time and you'll find yourself begging for that cigarette, the lukewarm bottled water and those mushy canned beans.  
  
It took Jae only a few years to learn this. Before his baby brother came to them, he'd been an only child and quite longing for a sibling. But now, that he had gotten what he wanted, he felt that it was more nuisance than joy. His brother was a mischievous and troublesome boy. Not that his parents noticed; to them, he was flawless and made of porcelain. To be protected.  
  
Brian would sometimes ride out into the wild, on some stupid quest of his own devising, adventuring on his own. Jae had had to saddle up and ride out in search for him more than a few times, only to come home hours or sometimes a day later, tired and anguished, and find his brother tucked in neatly into bed or digging into a mountain of baked potatoes.  
  
Rage had filled him then, sometimes enough to explode and let everyone know what he thought about Brian's recklessness, and sometimes only boiling within himself to be repressed and forgotten.  
  
But it wasn't all bad blood between them. In fact, they had loads of fun, long as neither law nor parents – consequences, essentially – were around to punish or tell them off. It was just that, wasn't it? So long as there were no consequences, nothing could stop them. Because, as soon as there were, Jae stood blamed. For everything. Always.  
  
And he wouldn't have held it against his little brother had he stood up for him, just once taken his side instead of slithering out of each and every situation. Out of responsibility's reach.  
  
Maybe these were the pros and cons that came with siblinghood, thought Jae to himself. Maybe it was normal and they would either grow out of it or find a way to live easy with it.  
  
"But you really oughtta grow up."  
  
"What, now?" Brian's voice came from the other stall. He was cleaning out manure and old hay, dumping it in a bucket. Brian was tall for his age (and breed, as the elderly white folk used to say), loved food (hence the slight softness to his features despite the hard everyday farm work) and had a proud, sharp face that Jae (much to his own envy) sometimes overheard some younger lasses giggle enthusiastically about. His hair was the usual black mess, cut a bit short but somehow always in the way. Right now, it was clinging to his head by the sticky sweat.  
  
"Nothin'. Just thinkin' out loud."  
  
"As I was sayin', ol' man, you're goin' senile."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Jae was quite tall and lanky himself, something he would have been proud of were it not for the odd way it manifested. He was tall but in the sense that that had not been the plan. Tall, in the way of growing a lot in a short span of time, which had been exactly how it had happened. He was more dragged out, elongated, than anything else, which caused back pain and somehow took from his other physical qualities, such as immune system and strength. Of this, he had convinced himself. Tall, but weak, and it made him angry sometimes.  
  
"And I am grown up! Soon, at least."  
  
"Y'ain't even 16 yet."  
  
"Am too! I'll be 17 this December, didn't ya know?"

Jae stopped dead in his motion, blank faced. He didn't.  
  
"Well damn. Time flies."  
  
  
By the time they finished cleaning out the stables and all the other daily chores, the sun had begun to set and there was little more to do than take a breather before dinner was to be served.  
  
They sat, the two of them, by a tree near the fence and listened to the horses grazing and nature settling down for the night. The nocturnal creatures waking up. Jae had brought his old banjo out and was playing tunes at random. He found a nice rhythm and played it over and over until the younger could not keep quiet anymore.  
  
Another thing about Brian that Jae both loved and envied, was his voice. The boy could sing clearer than anyone he'd ever heard before. He could have been a performer, a showman in one of the big cities, were they only a little less poor.  
  
"An old cowboy went ridin' out a dark and windy day~"  
  
Brian looked very happy like this, very at peace. It even put a smile on Jae's face.  
  
"Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way~"  
  
"What's that song?"  
  
Brian met Jae's eyes and thought for a moment.  
  
"Ya know, I don't remember. I don't think it is one."  
  
"What a genius y'are."  
  
"I know, I know." Brian smiled, quirkily.  
  
  
With the sun down, the air soon went chilly and by the time the older one commented on this, their mother very timely called from inside the house for them to join the table.  
  
  
Their parents almost always spoke Korean with them, keeping the tradition alive, and they spoke it back, but with each other or with other Korean youths it was more a case of switching back and forth every other sentence. It was fun, the switching, especially with white folk around, since they usually understood little to none of it. The confusion it spread smelled of mischief and power, and that was the essence of what both of them lived for.  
  
That said, they would never admit it, but the boys worked hard on their family's farmstead; they were dutiful and responsible with each task and always first to offer help. Among folk from town and other farms, the Park family had a reputation for being hard-working and honorable. Even though the were Koreans.  
  
The boys didn't know of this, of course, as it was idle gossip, but in time they would both come to realize that they perhaps had been a little too hard on themselves. Pushing themselves to do better, even if the result had already surpassed perfection.  
  
It is not in the nature of some people, to be satisfied. Not with themselves. For some people, the best just isn't good enough. Because there is always another extra mile to walk, and they'd be damned if they were not to walk it.


	5. [SKZ- SWE] min egen sung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au där skz är svennar och jisung heter julius och minho heter mio och julius går på gymnasiet vid chalmers och mio är en allmän galning
> 
> innehåller internskämt som bara jag o mina kompisar fattar så det är inte mycket logik =)
> 
> vet inte om jag skriver klart den här skiten nånsin men jaja

det var en dag som alla andra.

det hade varit vinter ganska många timmar nu och frosten hade redan naglat sig fast på gallret som utgjorde byggnadens trånga entré.

eleverna där inne var varken pigga eller glada. alla ville hem, några ville dö, minst 70 stycken sov skamlöst på sina skolböcker. men inte julius, för han stirrade med öppen mun medan fagre lärare Espen undervisade om samhällets viktiga roll för individen och vice versa. men det var knappast mot magistern hans ögonfransar pekade, utan ut genom den lortiga fönsterrutan på spektaklet som pågick där ute.

för inte mer än 2 minuter sedan hade han suttit och gnagt kompulsivt på sin pennas ände när han i ögonvrån märkte något som inte såg ut att stå rätt till. och nu var hans hjärna i full gång med att konstruera en möjlig sanning som skulle kunna stömma överens med denna syn. för det kunde inte vara en illusion- det måste vara på riktigt.

julius tryckte näsa och handflator mot fönstret och såg på medan snubben där nere, nedanför berget där K-huset vilade, ninjakickade de 3 gärningsmännen tills de föll mot sin död. eller medvetslöshet, hoppades julius medan han bevittnade hur snubben där nere torkade händerna på sina tuffa skinny jeans och gångade med självsäkra steg mot trappan som ledde till skolan. julius blev med ens förskräckt och ställde sig upp, varpå hans stol tog smällen och föll bakåt med ett brak.

hela klassen tystnade och Espen vände sig långsamt med mord i blicken.

"HAR DU NOEN DRITT ATT SEJE?" väste espen ondskefullt och flinade med hela ansiktet. julius svalde och mindes direkt smaken han så länge försökt glömma. espens penetrativa blick fick honom att krypa ihop i sin hållning.

"JEG VIL IKKE SE DEG NOE MER, DEN ER IKKE GOD!" hojtade espen högt så att väggarna skallrade och hans mullrande stämma dånade högt i klassrummet.

julius samlade kvickare än en spatula ihop sina böcker och pennor och sprang för sitt liv ut genom klassrummet och K-huset och halkade direkt på en stor fläck is som låg lägligt precis utanför entrén.

där låg han nu, kallsvettig och ful och sladdrig och önskade att han hade plåster med sig för nu kände han allt att gruset hade krånglat sig in mellan hudlagrena på hans bara armar och händer.

"eh, va göru?" sa en dryg men otroligt vacker röst bakom honom.

"eeeueh ja ramla!" sa julius med ett pinsamt voicecrack och önskade ytterligare att han kunde dö, bara några minuter.

"jo jag ser det," rösten lät som att den log och julius vågade titta bakåt. han förstod redan innan att det måste ha varit snubben som ensam oskadliggjort rånarna där nere som nu skymde hans vy.

"mitt namn..." började snubben och poserade snyggt med håret fladdrandes episkt i en vindpust som just då flög föbi. "... är Mio."

åh wow! tänkte julius och gav sig själv direkt en mental bitch slap som självbestraffning.

"eh-ä-äru sugen på tacos?" sa julius plötsligt och ångrade sig direkt. mio gav honom en ytterst underhållen blick som riktigt osade av skadeglädje, eller nånting.

"alltid. kom," och så böjde han sig ned för att hjälpa julius upp. julius tog hans hand försiktigt - det här verkade för bra för att vara sant. och om det verkar för bra för att vara sant, brukade hans far säga, då var det nog så.


	6. [SKZ - ENG] Felix Discovers Something Absolutely Mental and has Everyone Positively Shook!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a highly realistic fic with a very deep message which is to be taken 100% seriously or else Felix might get sad and he might cry :(
> 
> I don't usually write in English but I guess here I go killin' again~ xD
> 
> Oh, also there will be cussin' so be aware of that and mind your language, kids!
> 
> In this very accurate representation of our beloved kids astray, dear Woojin is either temporarily on a little adventure of his own or no longer with us, I'll leave it up to your imagination

Jisung sat down at the table and shook his head, looking dishevelled and distraught. His forehead hit the tabletop with a not-very-gentle thud as he tried to rest it.

“Ow.”

He bent backward in the chair, rubbed his eyebrow to then flung his arms back over his head, making them point straight out into the air. He groaned impatiently and looked rather pleased with himself.

"What the frickety fuck am I supposed to do now? This won't do. Not at all! No, no, no..."

He sounded like an elderly chap discussing intricate little technical businesses with himself. In other words, so weird. Changbin stared into the wall from where he was leaning. He was not aware of how incredibly sleep deprived he looked. He also didn't know what else to say but mindlessly agree with Jisung, in unnoticed little nods. The situation seemed quite hopeless indeed. And Changbin’s head was really beginning to pain him. More so than usual. Now was not the time, for anything really. He kept his eyelids open and listened to Jisung rant.

"I thought I had it under control but now it seems I was just kidding myself and not to mention the fact that I keep believing I'll pull through as if sheer hOPE could save my sorry arse now! I don't even know if anyone else still believes in me or if I'm just dancing on my own, which is a very overrated song by the way, I've heard it so many times I can hardly count them all and still I just can't get my head to like it as much as people want me to but anyway IF I’m ever gonna get out of this mess I’m gonna ha—"

"Can't you just... sleep on it?"

Jisung very nearly jumped at Changbin's sudden interruption. Perhaps he had forgotten he was ever there.

"Sleep on it?" he echoed, slowly and within the next 2 seconds no clue of what Changbin could ever possibly mean by it.

"Yes. Sleep on it."

"What? How? No, wait, not how, but.. why? Why would sleep help my case when I don't even know if—"

"Just relax, then. Just don't go crazy over it. It'll be worse that way. Chill, bro."

"Chill. Okay..." Jisung did not sound convinced at all but quieted down nonetheless.

And then suddenly, he lit up and gave Changbin the wildest of stares.

"Bro! An idea, I have! Okay, I wasn't tryna sound like that little shit from that movie with that other Han but whatever, I got an idéa: let's do something! Something ELSE! Something—"

Suddenly, all of a sudden, in that very moment, a blur of pink shot through the door and grabbed hold of Changbin’s newly washed shirt to the point of it almost tearing. At least that was what the manic pink blur seemed to be trying to accomplish, thought Changbin as his eyes struggled to find any sort of explanation on Felix’ face.

But there was none. Felix’ lips were moving but no words left him so Changbin took a grip of Felix’ shoulders and pushed him gently but firmly back, to tell him:

“What are you doing?”

Felix finally came about his wits and shouted, very noisily, thank you very much:

“You. Have. GOT. To see this!!!”

He then ran, out of the room and it was again as if he had never been there in the first place. Changbin looked at Jisung, who wore the same mentally questionable expression as before, if somewhat perplexed now, and they stared at each other for a short moment - before coming to a united sprint after their younger bro.

Seungmin would find the room looking as if they’d dropped a bomb in there, minutes later. Glass - shattered, chairs - yeeted and soda in little puddles all over.

* * *

At first, Felix was nowhere to be found. Changbin halted abruptly as the boys entered the following room and Jisung’s knee struck him fiercely in his lower back, sending him to a crooked, malfunctioning position, trying his hardest not to screech.

  
“Watch it!!” he roared through gritted teeth and flung around to glare at Jisung.

His arm hit a SOMETHING that was propped on a shelf, and it would probably turn disastrous, but he was NOT in the mood to give a damn right now, and Changbin felt rather upset with the stupid thing for being in the way.

“Ooop, sorry!” Jisung's eyes were like two gigantic marbles staring at him and his mouth was tightly shut in a very guilty face.

“Nevermind! Where’d he go?!”

“Eeeeeerrrrrrrr-”

They both looked left to right multiple times, comically almost, before Changbin shook his head free of confusion and steadily marched on into the kitchen - where he just so found Felix standing just in front of the window, apparently looking at or toward… something outside?

“What?” Changbin asked him, body all tensed up from the adrenaline. “What happened?!”

“Look!!!!” Felix yelled without taking his eyes of whatever this spectacular object might be.

Jisung shoved Changbin aside and came up beside Felix, just before Changbin joined them and gave Jisung a soft elbow in the ribs, which Jisung to his annoyance did not seem to give a rat’s arse about.

“What is-”

And the three of them stared in utter AWE at the.. thing that was there. What in God’s merciful grace-

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hyunjin was so busy admiring his own absolutely fucking stunning reflection that he did not register the racket going on outside. There were more pressing matters at hand right now.

He was - perfect. No, he was MORE than perfect - he was the very definition of perfection! Nono, even more so; he, Hyunjin of the Hwang family, was undoubtedly and unquestionably the most admirable and gorgeous and flawless human on this entire Earth; he was beyond perfect!

Yes, he was hotter than hell itself. Juicier than ripe mangoes. Glowed more fiercely than burning charcoal. He was stunning. So stunning, in fact, that he seemed to not be able to move at all. Like, for real, he couldn’t move.

Hyunjin had absolutely no idea what was going on! He could not for the love of anything move the muscles in his face, he was by the very definition - stunned! Was he having a stroke? His heart was beginning to race and his thoughts just as well.

“Uuuuuhh, bro…” he said loudly and kept eye contact with the Hyunjin in the mirror whilst opening the bathroom door to his left. “Uhhh, I think there’s something wrong with m-”

And then, out of nowhere, someone appeared and rushed in under Hyunjin to the sink. He turned the tap and began washing his face manically.

What was going on?!?!

“Hey! I’m in here!” Hyunjin protested, a real pout to his voice. “Wait, I can talk?!”

He looked in the mirror again, searching, but his face was quite blank and expressionless. Okay, it was time to panic.

“Jeongin, my face!”

But Jeongin couldn’t care less, it seemed, and continued to wash his damned face under the running water. There was something quite unsettling about it but… whatever.

Hyunjin hurried out of the bathroom and made for Chan’s. He could always count on their leader, right?

“Help. Help?” He said, his voice uncharacteristically timid and confused. He simply couldn’t get his thoughts to fit with reality right now. Was he going into shock? Oh his goodness, was he actually experiencing… something actually dramatic? That he himself did not cause? Oh dear~

“Help…”

But Chan’s room was empty. It was… empty? But he had been here only minutes ago!

Where was Chan when you ACTUALLY needed him?! Hyunjin was ready to lie down and die for good, but the panic rising inside of him would not let him. Should he call an ambulance? He really should call an ambulance. Or the police. No, wait, the police didn’t help with… faces. Did they? It would certainly be considered a crime should something bad happen to his looks, that was for damned certain.

No! What was he thinking, he needed to confirm this madness right now!

“HeEeeEyY!” Hyunjin heard himself holler at Seungmin who came stomping from the conference room, in such a rage that he seemed to be boiling. Seungmin did not mind Hyunjin at all, he had another destination.

“Hey, wait!” Hyunjin grabbed hold of Seungmin’s arm and looked straight at him, suddenly not at all sure of what to say.

“I-... my-... er... “ Hyunjin felt his other hand gesture all around his precious visuals in a lack of meaningful words. Seungmin went from fucking furious to somewhere inbetween that and taken aback, and perhaps even a pinch of frightened?

“Not now,” he then said, and tried to make his way past Hyunjin, who quickly sharpened his grip around Seungmin’s sorry excuse of a bicep. He should exercise more, really~

“Bro! I’m not kidding, something’s wrong with me!”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Am not!! Look at my face!”

“... what about your face?”

“Look! Look at my delicious smile, look how happy I am!”

“Are not.”

“Exactly!”

“...what?”

“Ugh! I can’t feel my bloody face!”

Seungmin didn’t reply, save for a very disbelieving gaze that communicated well enough alright.

“Is this a practical joke? Because it’s not funny.”

“It’s not, I promise!”

Seungmin was suddenly distracted, and his eyes fell on something behind Hyunjin where it remained.

“Why is the water running?”

“Water? Oh, I don’t know, Jeongin is in there doing some crazy shit, but I’m gonna call an ambulance cuz you’re no help-”

“Okay, don’t, and wait here.”

“What?!”

Seungmin jerked his arm away from Hyunjin and went into the bathroom.

Hyunjin was about to say something mean but then remembered the gravity of his situation and up his phone went but his eyes were suddenly fixed on the screen.

If this was serious, he was wasting time each second — but if it was NOT, he would no doubt embarrass himself. A dilemma emerged and Hyunjin stood contemplating for just a moment.

* * *

“Jeongin, what happened?” Seungmin said softly, softer than he meant but it would do.

  
“Oh!” Jeongin was startled and looked up with that expression of his to meet Seungmin's eyes.

“I— uh,”

“Oh, boy, Jeongin, what happened?”

“Ouch.. nothing, Changbin just threw a vase or something at me.” Jeongin said blinking and testily touching his own eyelids. Then he saw Seungmin’s oddly concerned expression and hurried: “Not on purpose of course! It was an accident but-”

Then he saw himself in the mirror and realised that Seungmin might indeed have been staring at him, aghast, because of something other than the content of his words.

He had been busy on his phone, watching a video, and coming calmly into the living room when he heard loud voices and then everything went very fast-

He had had time to register Felix running like a madman through the room, whom he had stopped to stare at, mind boggled. And then there was silence for a second or two, followed by running footsteps and all he knew next was a series of images containing Changbin, Jisung, a knee, a back, a hand, an unidentifiable object coming straight at him - and then, piercing pain in several places of his face.

He had been quite confused for a second, then felt something wet and warm running down his eyebrow and eye and when he felt it with his hand - and then gave his hand a quick look - all he found was red, and his body reacted before he himself could.

He washed the blood away from his eyes as soon as he came to the bathroom - which was already occupied by the Lord Narcissist himself, soon to be scuttling out of there for reasons unknown (probably imagined indignity) - and had been stood here since then.

Now, it seemed, the object that hit him must have been something really quite sharp. Because he not only bleeding; he was doing so profusely.

“Aaah!” He heard himself utter, but he cut himself off and blinked several times, looking at his hands which were covered in the red stuff.

“Ah!” He stared at Seungmin, then at his hands, then at the mirror, then at the sink, then at Seungmin again, then the floor which was being dripped on, and back and forth between the lot.

Seungmin was a quick thinker, and he knew immediately that this might as well be considered a potential danger. He did something then, that he perhaps should have done a minute ago. Yes, he did call an ambulance.

* * *

A million dollar question for you all: which day of the year, is Minho's lucky day?

Given the current circumstances, we can be sure of one singular thing, at least.

First premise: there was a commotion.

Second premise: Minho was very tired.

Conclusion: this day, was not Minho's lucky one.

Still, curiosity would sometimes betray him and it looked — much to his own annoyance — as if this was one of those times.

Dance was one of the loves of his life, beside cats and few other things, but even that could be exhausting. Never mentally — he could never tire of it — but his body wasn't made of titanium. Not that it makes sense, anyway, but the point remains. So now, many hours of training later, all he wanted to was rest. And eat. Preferably both, simultaneously.

And he was about to discover, he would have neither.

Minho had just about entered the apartment as soon as he had to stop to listen. It sounded as if his roommates were indeed in the midst of either a fight or a fit or just being unusually dysfunctional. But the only way to be sure, was to kick his white Disruptors off, drop his coat to the floor and tread carefully, with his backpack slouching against his shoulder, deeper into the human-lair.

Sometimes it seemed to him that everything he knew for normal was just sort of… wrong. Living with other people. Living with people at all. In daylight. Many things were strange to him about human livelihood, but then he too was human, or so they said, so there wasn't much to be done.

Today turned out to be an exceedingly human day, because no other animal could produce such drama as humans did.

Firstly, he was met by Hyunjin who was fanning himself dramatically with his hand and holding his phone to his ear with the other, apparently in a call or something. Minho casually strode by.

Secondly, Minho passed the bathroom which contained two more boys, amongst other suspicious looking things, and alarm was beginning to reach Minho. Seungmin, too, was on the phone speaking very formally about his… location? And situation? What?

Minho half-paused in his movement, but another noise from the kitchen tugged his body forward, like a magnet.

There, he was met by the scene of Changbin, Jisung and Felix who were not looking back at him, but with intensely intrigued expressions at something outside.

Minho kept quiet, tried to make sense of the situation with visual input only. Tried to decide the nature of if all through his eyes.

After some seconds, he came up behind the three to share their view. What on Earth could be that interesti—

And he came to stand there for a long while, question ringing inside his headspace. He did not even notice as Hyunjin put a hand on his shoulder, did not remember to give him a deadly glare. Did not realise that Hyunjin had stopped fanning, had lowered his phone and was indeed sharing in the unexplainable moment that was.


	7. [SUPER M - ENG] Ten, Taemin and the snowy adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing that happened to me IRL and I just wanted to remember, so this pointless fic happened

January arrives, and along with it the snow has covered the cityscape. 

The air is not quite crisp but biting and paralyzes the nerves of the nose and throat. 

Still, looking out at the whiteness, a warm and fuzzy feeling reels through Ten where he walks with big, furry boots, padded overalls and a puffy bomber jacket. He doesn't realize, but he sure looks like a kid in this setup, drawing curious eyes from strangers passed. 

*** 

"Oh, I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this... I'm gonna keep my distance though. He needs to make a decision. But he's so..." Taemin trails off as he brushes the nonexistent dirt off his mare and his eyes stare longingly into the wall. He sighs, and regains his focus. 

"Yeah, I know. It is what it is." Ten says happily and finishes attaching the last strap on his gelding's blanket. 

"You know what?" Taemin suddenly finds his friend's eyes. 

"We oughtta go sledding!" 

Ten stares at him in confusion. He sees in his mind the images of Taemin, 3 years old, playing joyously in the snow. 

"Sledding??" 

"For sure! Who knows for how long the snow will be around?" 

Ten chuckles at that, nods to himself and shrugs. Why the hell not? Then he mumbles, grabbing the halter on his horse: 

"I actually asked my sister to go slegging like, yesterday. But she didn't have time~" 

"Telepathy." Taemin smiles and taps a finger at his temple. 

*** 

"I got a friend who has stuff we can borrow." Ten offers, sitting in the passenger's seat of the little car. 

"Where at?" 

Ten snatches his friend's phone and types the address into Google Maps. 

*** 

They arrive at the place with no one home, but the lock is electronic with a code and Ten knows it by heart. They find a Snowracer and a saucer in the garage and only just manage to fit them into the car. 

"This is silly. I feel like such a kid." Ten chuckles. 

"Just wait until we get to the slope! Should we go to that one beside the church, in town?" 

"Sure! Must be lots of people there, but it's steep!" 

*** 

They park the car nearby and carry their rides toward the spot. A voice suddenly calls from behind them, and Taemin's face turns into a grin as he greets the man. The stranger accompanies the two of them for a minute or so, making small talk about Taemin's family and the apparent dinner they're all having that night. 

When he leaves them to head in another direction, Taemin fills Ten in on the stranger's identity; his evident brother-in-law, and it immediately clicks in Ten's head that he's heard about this guy a thousand times but never in his life imagined him to have such an accent, or be as short as themselves. He's from Hong Kong and is a killer chef and hella jovial. Funny, Ten thinks and keeps on moving. 

*** 

Indeed, there are lots of parents and children already going at it with full immersion and speed down the slope. Old tires line the bottom of the hill along the road, making sure no one kills themselves in the hype. 

"Oh, man." Ten mumbles as they begin to journey up the hill. 

Taemin slips on ice patches more than once and Ten has to keep himself from laughing and help his friend not glide back down, all while trying not to fall himself. 

*** 

"Ready?" Ten asks, eyes warm and alight. 

"Ready!" Taemin nearly yells as the two of them hop onto their respective vehicles and launch themselves down the slope, yelling and laughing as they collide with the tires, gravity sending them both onto their backs in the snow. Taemin looks as though he would be content to die right there and then. 

"I'll film you if you lend me your phone!" Ten suggests, and holds out his hand. 

Minutes later, he is holding the phone steadily as he gives his friend at the top a thumbs-up. He has to force himself into seriousness as he watches the man coming at an incredinble speed down toward himself through the screen. Finally, he bursts into laughter and hands the phone back, the memory burned into his mind and keeping him from collecting himself. Taemin laughs too, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

*** 

"Ah, this is perfect." Taemin smiles as they sit and watch the many children dive down the very same slope. They're sitting on their rides on top of the slope and doing nothing but taking in the scenery. 

Ten grabs a handful of cold snow and pushes it into a round ball, puts it on the ground. Taemin catches up and makes a smaller one himself, puts it on top. They end up with a miniature snow man, with fragile sticks for arms pointing happily to either side and an ugly face made out of two stones and a crooked smile. 

They can scarsely keep from laughing this time, either, and Taemin takes a picture to post online. 

"Magnificent." Ten says proudly and thinks to himself that he'll surely remember this for a good while.


	9. [NCT - ENG] A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a song lyrics that I translated. https://youtu.be/UIkJbqVb-7g
> 
> I've been listening to this guy for my whole life, since he's an infamous singer-songrwiter in my nation. But it was just now that I realized the lyrics to one particular song had this AU potential, you'll see what I mean, maybe.
> 
> Nothing of this is supposed to make sense, I'll put some notes at the bottom.

Johnny was the flame of Eva's heart  
He was the sun when it dawns  
He was the park when spring approaches 

And we sat in the grass  
That grew in rhythm with the sky  
The cops passed by then  
The cops are still trawling 

Johnny, you and I ought to start up a band  
Let it explode in the sky  
It's hard not to cry  
When I think about us two now 

'Cause you were the sunshine  
And I was lonely 

Johnny with the amfetamine  
I sat down in the backseat  
You took me for a ride  
The radio was on 

Can you like it, it's locomotion  
Too much revolution  
Johnny, I like you  
You got a black cloud above you 

And we rode on top of *Malmö City a Monday night  
Fifteen cars, fifteen restless truck drivers  
Freakin' doctors, twentyfive constables in the street corners 

And you were the sunshine  
Johnny, I was lonely  
You were the sunshine  
Johnny, I was lonely 

When I was about to drown  
I thought of you  
You said that wanted to die  
You cried behind the door 

And I lay under the bed  
I heard you 

Eva, I need you  
More than I want you  
And I want you for old time's sake  
You didn't mean everything,  
but there was never a cold wind

You were the sunshine  
I was lonely 

And you were just around the corner, on the block 

You were just around the corner, 

on the block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Malmö City = I really don't know. Up for interpretation. Could be the name of a tram (most likely imo), a car, a boat, a concept, anything you can ride lol
> 
> Who is the narrator? Use your imagination >:) And who is Eva? Well, a childhood friend perhaps? This is a bit of a love-triangle story, where Eva likes Johnny, and the narrator likes Johnny (or?) but Johnny... who knows really
> 
> And then, as you might have guessed, Johnny is most probably dead.


	10. [DAY6 - ENG] Detective Dowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a randomly generated mystery plot that i found hilarious<3

The lush, beautiful town of jangsu holds a secret.

Dowoon Yoon has the perfect life working as a cop in the city and playing drums with his sweet boyfriend, Younghyun Kang. However, when he finds a yellow keychain in his cellar, he begins to realise that things are not quite as they seem in the Yoon family. A chance meeting leaves Dowoon with some startling questions about his past, and he sets off to mysterious Jangsu to find some answers.

At first the people of Jangsu are warm and funny. He is intrigued by the curiously quirky teacher, Wonpil Kim. However, after he introduces him to hard weed, Dowoon slowly finds himself drawn into a web of lies, drugs and perhaps, even murder.

Can Dowoon resist the charms of Wonpil Kim and uncover the secret of the yellow keychain before it's too late, or will his demise become yet another Jangsu legend?


	12. [NCT - ENG] Taeyong saves a Kitten in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a series of dreams I keep having

Early February, the snow lies thick even in the midst of the city. The air is crisp and stinging around the nostrils, yet the sun peaks through the clouds. 

A cloud of white air is exhaled from the mouth of the young man as he exits the building. A deep sigh, testing the cold, then firm crunches of steps along the pavement. 

He walks briskly despite the ice lurking spotted across the asphalt, in no particular direction other than his mind decides for the moment. 

His mind is caught up in thoughts and wonderings, so he doesn't notice the little noises coming from a bush – he simply walks by, immersed in himself. 

It is only when he has rounded a building some 15 minutes south, and is now striding the same way back home again, that he hears it. 

At first, he is certain his ears are deceiving him. 

Then, just as he has stopped abruptly to make sure it was nothing, he hears it again. 

His eyes search to locate the tiny, weak noises. The bush is large and covered in snow, too, but just underneath it the grass lies in wait for spring. 

And there's a little creature, waddling unsteadily there. 

Taeyong stares in disbelief. Then his instincts take control over his body. 

He reaches for the little kitten, folding his hands around it and raising it to his chest, hastily undoing part of the zipper of his jacket and gently pressing its minescule body against his own warm skin. 

He doesn't know a thing about raising babies, let alone those of other species, but it is as if his body knows for him. 

Stepping into his apartment, he doesn't bother to take off shoes nor jacket, just hurries to close the door and making a beeline for his bed. 

He puts the little thing down on the neatly folded covers, watches it in search for information. 

For how long was it out there, in the cold? For how long will it live without its mother? Is it already too late, or is there even the slightest chance– 

At this stage of its life, Taeyong's mind wanders, it ought to still be breastfeeding, right? But would regular cowmilk do just as well? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers that cats are naturally lactose intolerant, so it is more than helpful that he himself only drinks lactose free milk(mainly due to its sweetness, though he'd never admit it out loud). 

He puts milk to heat on the stove and goes back to check on the kitten. 

It's crawling around on the bed, and he realises that it could just as well have dropped onto the floor had he not come back as soon as he did. Careless, that was, he scolds himself and lets his arm lay on the bed just next to the kitten. 

Its eyes are opened, but it's still clumsy and barely able to move properly. 

It can not be old. And it should not be alone. 

The kitten finds the heat of Taeyong's skin and desperately clings to it, visibly shaking with cold, still. 

Taeyong feels a pang of pain to his heart. 

Then he remembers the milk, and carefully removes his arm from the kitten's snuggles. 

Into a bowl he pours it, letting it cool off just a little. Then he puts the bowl on the ground, and reaches to carry the kitten to sit next to it. 

He sighs of relief when the kitten finds the bowl and inspects it, before trying and failing to drink it. Taeyong dips his little finger into it and gives it to the kitten, which works much better. It sucks the milk from the tip of his finger, much like it would have from what mother it must have lost somehow. 

If it survives, Taeyong thinks, should he take it to a shelter? Raise it on his own? Cats surely need other of its own species to find peace and become stable. Would it be irresponsible and wrong of him to keep it with him at this young age? 

As he repeats the process of dipping his finger and feeding the little cat, his mind spins with the scenarios and dangers. 

He doesn't realise just yet that, today, he just happened to stumble upon fate.


	13. [NCT - ENG] High School Musical - NCT Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can someone please make this happen? i don't have time to write the whole thing :')
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/xKHcWth.png

Ah, winter. The snow lies thick over the cityscape, bright lights in all imaginable colours lifting everyone’s spirits.

The ski resort is still busy with people gliding swiftly down the slopes, even though night has almost come. After all; it is New Year’s Eve and no one has any plans on tucking themselves in for a long while.

Inside one of the cabins at the resort, there is full commotion and people everywhere. Everyone is merry and talkative, laughing and cheering. Some are dressing up in funny hats and costumes, having high-spirited conversations with people they’ve just met.

But away from all the music and fun, Taeyong sits by himself on a comfy couch in his sweatpants and hoodie. He is reading a book and feeling quite at home here on his couch, all by himself. Kind of like Ferdinant, his mother always tells him with a hopeless sigh, but he doesn’t mind.

And speaking of the devil, here she comes - dressed up in red and black and her hair is all done up.

“Tae! It’s New Year’s Eve, enough reading.” she says in a tired tone and steals the book from Taeyong’s very grasp.

“Oh, but mom, I’m almost done and-”

“The teen party? I’ve laid out your best clothes, come get ready.” his mother immediately cuts him off and takes his hand.

“Can I have my book back?” Taeyong asks and tries his most pleading puppy-eyes.

His mother looks down at the book and gives a strained smile, handing it back after a second, shaking her head.

“Thank you.” Taeyong smiles and stands to follow his mother.

***

“Keep working left, Johnny!” commands Mr Seo and bounces the ball to his son, who quickly comes up to take it - sweating and panting. “Gotta go have the Championship we expected. You torch ‘em!”

In fact, they’re both sweaty, even though his father isn’t very young anymore and even though it’s New Year’s Eve - they’ve been practicing for hours.

“By going left?” Johnny heaves through ragged breaths.

“Yeah! He looks middle, you take it downtown!”

“Okay, like this-”

And his father barely has time to realize the movement before Johnny has evaded him and scored a goal, perfectly.

His father cheers and praises him, bouncing the ball up and down.

“Boys!” comes a voice from the side of the room. Both of them go silent and look at her.

“Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?”

The father and son take a moment to think about it but soon find each other’s gazes and admit to her in unison, “Yeah.”.

“It’s the last night of vacation! The party, remember?”

“Right!” Mr Seo says dumbly. “The party. The party… New Year’s Eve!”

“Johnny, they have a kids’ party downstairs in the freestyle club.”

“Kids’ party?” Johnny gives his mother a distrustful look.

“Young adults. Now go, shower up!” she urges and points to the door.

“One more!” Johnny pleads and proceeds without confirmation to score another one on his dad.

***

The party is loud but not because of the soft music playing in the background, but more so due to the amount of young adults standing and sitting about, chatting enthusiastically.

Johnny walks around awkwardly, not at all sure what he’s even doing here. Sees people, doesn’t talk beyond “Hi” and “Hello” and finally just stands to look at the people singing karaoke on a small stage in the middle of the room.

Taeyong makes himself look as tiny as he can manage as he sneaks through the crowd, earning a “Howdy, Sir!” from a guy in a cowboy hat, and seating himself in a nice armchair with his book kept close to his chest. He looks around, surprised to find himself acutally enjoying the festive spirit of the place, but very content just sititng here quietly and watching it all happen.

A guy with a microphone stands on the stage and urges everyone to give the singers an applause, then proceeds to dare the listeners to come up and be the next performers. Everyone looks around, hoping no one will say anything, just hoping someone else will be charitable enough to offer themselves when-

Johnny suddenly finds himself in the middle of a spotlight, blinding his vision. Everyone oooohs and the announcer laughs teasingly, but Johnny doesn’t really get what’s happening until he does - and puts his hands up in resistance. No way he’s gonna sing!

On the other side of the room, Taeyong is sitting peacefully immersed in his book, and doesn’t notice himself being hit by an equally blinding spotlight before people start yelling and he looks up - staring confusedly into the mass of people.

“I’m not gonna sing!” Johnny protests, but the people around him push him forward and cheer him on.

The announcer with the microphone comes up to Taeyong and takes his hand gently, making him stand all the while Taeyong looks around with an expression like he’s about to be lynched.

“I can’t sing!” is the last thing Johnny manages to say before he has already found himself standing on the little stage. He eyes the short guy standing a meter from him on the stage, looking so terrified it’s endearing. He’s wearing a baby blue cardigan and black jeans. He stares at the microphone placed on the stand before him, contemplating suicide by the looks of it, and Johnny is given a microphone to hold in his hands. His gaze flickers between the little guy and the crowd.

Taeyong has no idea what to do. He can’t sing, he doesn’t have the confidence to, but he can’t run away either! So he just stands there, the most awkward he’s ever been, being observed by not only his terribly handsome duet partner, but a crowd of probably 100 people!

The music starts and the crowd goes silent. A soft piano, slow and easy.

Johnny suddenly comes back to his senses, seeing the lyrics on the screen and finds his voice.

“Living in my own world, didn’t understand,”

Taeyong gives him a glance, embarassed but impressed at his confidence. Maybe a little envious.

“That anything can happen, when you take a chance.”

Johnny turns to leave, finally had enough with it all but just as his foot is about to hit the floor he hears it-

Taeyong takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, steadying himself.

“I never believed it, what I couldn’t see,”

Johnny stops abruptly at the sound and turns to look at the short guy, disbelief colouring his image.

“I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.”

Johnny quickly finds his place on the stage again, realising that he’s being a coward, and joins in when the solos turn to duets.

It’s still so awkward, just standing there and singing, but as the song moves on and the chours hits them, maybe they both find them selves a little amused and manage to smile at each other and the crowd. But the crowd is mostly forgotten by now.

“The start of something new.”

Johnny finally finds his confidence, shrugs off his jacket and takes the microphone in hand once more.

Taeyong smiles at him, something curious and wonderous in his gaze, as the singing goes on. Johnny just acts and enjoys himself, putting on a good show. For the crowd - or for Taeyong?

Somewhere toward the end of the song, Johnny has closed the distance between them and his eyes are looking straight into Taeyong’s, and Taeyong doesn’t even realize he’s backing away until he’s being kept from falling by some people in the crowd. He stumbles awkwardly back onto the stage, trying his best to continue singing.

As the song ends, they are looking intimately at each other and suddenly realise where they are and what they’re doing. As if taken straight out of a trance. The crowd is cheering violently and over the noise they can barely hear each other but,

“Johnny,” Johnny suddenly introduces himself and offers his hand. Taeyong takes it happily, and with a big smile replies: “Taeyong.”


	14. brain dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some things that happened today

[New message on Discord!]

Ten [9:51 PM]  
Ye dude

Lucas [9:52 PM]  
totally cool beans! did you go for that walk?

Ten [9:52 PM]  
Nah but I'm gonna upu

Lucas [9:53 PM]  
tommorow?

Ten [9:53 PM]  
Sun like all week long (-:  
Ye

Lucas [9:53 PM]  
Well, perfect  
got work tommorow but might hang with Johnny afterwards

Ten [9:54 PM]  
Ye ok sounds fun  
I'll let you know if I'm feeling more social but I think I wanna be alone for a while

Lucas [9:57 PM]  
Health is important so i get it. Its just one of those periods.  
Please get well soon and have a good night! Would say if you need anything just hit me up but you know that so yea.  
Hopefully we are still down for south park on the 10th?

Ten [9:59 PM]  
Hell yeah dude  
Thanks :p  
Thanks for the wine btw so fucking delicious

Lucas [10:00 PM]  
Lel, no problem. Hopefully you will like the whiskey as well. Save some for me

Ten [10:00 PM]  
Hehe will do ;p  
Ye whiskey's mf sweet

Lucas [10:01 PM]  
u tried it?

Ten [10:02 PM]  
Hehe nah but I like it in general  
Will let you know if I try it

Lucas [10:02 PM]  
please do.  
[Lucas sent a gif]

Ten [10:07 PM]  
Me

Lucas [10:07 PM]  
you are the honey

Ten [10:12 PM]  
I just tried it  
Pff  
God  
Liquorice

Lucas [10:12 PM]  
Wattt  
.....  
Well  
Damn

Ten [10:13 PM]  
Yummy

Lucas [10:13 PM]  
Can u feel the honey?

Ten [10:16 PM]  
Hehebyea

Lucas [10:16 PM]  
Hehebyea?  
Drunk after one shot.........jk

Ten [10:17 PM]  
FUCK YOU  
You know what I mean

Lucas [10:17 PM]  
So violent

Ten [10:17 PM]  
I actualky haf 2 glasses of wibe and uhh 1 shot thabk you very mych

Lucas [10:18 PM]  
After i brought that fine gift and he says fuck you

Ten [10:18 PM]  
Thabkk you  
Best gift 2021

Lucas [10:19 PM]  
!!!  
Nah the best gift is gonna be that emilia outfit  
You watch

Ten [10:20 PM]  
HAH  
DAmn

Lucas [10:20 PM]  
Now i have confirmed one thing tho  
Its more hot when you say fuck you to my face rather in text.

Ten [10:21 PM]  
Whats  
PFFF  
You dweeb

Lucas [10:21 PM]  
Say that it is not true tho  
I rest my case

Ten [10:23 PM]  
Pf  
You think I'm hot?  
Nerd

Lucas [10:24 PM]  
Bitch, you so ugly, you are actually gorgeous

Ten [10:24 PM]  
Woah  
Minfyck  
Mindfuck  
Do you thibk Taeyong hates m  
Danbn

Lucas [10:25 PM]  
I think me and taeyongie both hate you to the point where we love you

Ten [10:26 PM]  
Tch tru

Lucas [10:26 PM]  
God, need to stop this before I wish I was there right now.

Ten [10:26 PM]  
Damn  
Bro  
Its ok

Lucas [10:27 PM]  
Its O K

Ten [10:27 PM]  
Can you ask him if he can get shitfaced too nd  
If he wanna talk  
I mean it's monday tomorrow so maybe its stupid but  
Godsmndamn

Lucas [10:28 PM]  
He said today when I met him that he would not mind meeting you on the condition both of you were to be drunk  
Lel

Ten [10:28 PM]  
OH  
WHAT  
You emt today?????

Lucas [10:29 PM]  
Well, after I left I thought, cant waste this day, so I thought, let's hang with taeyongie

Ten [10:29 PM]  
OH  
Youre not hanging out anymore?

Lucas [10:30 PM]  
We went to the park and just chilled for a bit then we went our separate ways

Ten [10:30 PM]  
Oh ok  
Baller  
Does he have to get up in hhe morning  
Ask him  
Askaroniiii

Lucas [10:31 PM]  
He works so yea

Ten [10:31 PM]  
;-; damn  
Fuck  
Tfw

Lucas [10:31 PM]  
Much much have u drinked?

Ten [10:31 PM]  
2 wine 1 wisky  
Soon

Lucas [10:31 PM]  
Broooo

Ten [10:31 PM]  
2 wist  
Whisky  
Well ask if hge minds getting deunkk so we xan talk

Lucas [10:32 PM]  
Why u drinking alone u loner! Stop pulling a taeyong

Ten [10:32 PM]  
Pff  
It runs in the familiryoni

Lucas [10:32 PM]  
And no, leon being there does not count

Ten [10:33 PM]  
Tru  
Is he sleeping? He might be right  
Godman  
Goddamn  
Did I say I had suicidal thoxufhts  
Because I do

Lucas [10:34 PM]  
Bro.  
Why did u make me leave!

Ten [10:34 PM]  
Because you were annoying  
Sorry

Lucas [10:34 PM]  
No you are

Ten [10:34 PM]  
I wobt do anyrhing

Lucas [10:34 PM]  
Even more annoying

Ten [10:34 PM]  
I just feel like that  
Probably like  
I dobn't even oppose that statement

Lucas [10:35 PM]  
We talked about how fucking unreasonable you are

Ten [10:35 PM]  
You and Taeyong?

Lucas [10:35 PM]  
Yes

Ten [10:35 PM]  
Damn  
What did you say?

Lucas [10:35 PM]  
I agreed

Ten [10:35 PM]  
Tell me everything!!!  
I need to know  
Sp i can better myswlf  
Bruh even I agree  
Tell mee  
[10:37 PM] Is he sleeping btw?

Lucas [10:37 PM]  
I talked about how annoying you are when I just try to help  
Yes he asleep

Ten [10:37 PM]  
Ok  
Well you kniw  
You're as bad a s me

Lucas [10:37 PM]  
Fuck off

Ten [10:37 PM]  
I'm a user but youre a doormat

Lucas [10:37 PM]  
That ain't true

Ten [10:38 PM]  
Two sides of the same coin  
Believe what you want dude  
What's how i see it

Lucas [10:38 PM]  
Bro, I have only been a doormat for u u ass  
And that was a mistake

Ten [10:39 PM]  
Maybe cause I'm the only user you've met??? If you met another one I'm sure it wouldn't be a differnece  
I mean you would do the same to them  
For  
Them

Lucas [10:39 PM]  
Stop being such a prick sometimes. I MEAN, WHO WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE YOU AFTER U ARE SUCH A ANNOYING BRAT!?

Ten [10:39 PM]  
You dummy  
Idk  
Reasonably, no one

Lucas [10:40 PM]  
Why would anyone like you after you actually put them through hell even after they try their best for you

Ten [10:40 PM]  
Good fucking question dude  
I ask myswlf the same

Lucas [10:41 PM]  
I tried so fucking hard and u punish me for it and for some fucking reason, I still care about u a lot. I am not right in the head  
Should not have given u that bottle

Ten [10:41 PM]  
:p  
How did I punish you? I'm not denying it I'm just asking from your perspectivw  
Why  
What's the differnece  
Bottle makes everythinf bwtter :J  
Or did you havw some hidden intentions

Lucas [10:43 PM]  
Bro, you think I brought u that bottle to get you drunk and fuck u or something?

Ten [10:43 PM]  
Not right in the head makes two of us, wanna group suicide?  
Hahahaha yeah maybe  
Cause that's what I said the last time yknow

Lucas [10:44 PM]  
We said it could happen but it did not have to be the case. U are forgetting this time

Ten [10:45 PM]  
Had you come later in the day you might've suceeded idk  
I like how you focus on that specific topic too, very interesting  
Anyway maybe you wanna answer my question now

Lucas [10:47 PM]  
I think that you criticized me way too much. Calling me a child and sorts

Ten [10:47 PM]  
When did I call you a child  
It was a while ago from what I remember

Lucas [10:48 PM]  
You probably still think that I am child in mind

Ten [10:48 PM]  
I know you are  
With how you act  
At least when it comes to the intrapersonal relationship part of life  
Maybe youre more mature at work idk

Lucas [10:49 PM]  
Why cant I say stuff like this to your face? Oh wait, cuz I am stupid.

Ten [10:49 PM]  
Probably  
The feeling when

Lucas [10:50 PM]  
Also I bring you a quality brandy and then u tell me to fuck off

Ten [10:51 PM]  
Tch  
These are your true colors huh  
Then I'm glad I told you to fuck off

Lucas [10:51 PM]  
.......I hate myself  
Maybe il accept that offer

Ten [10:52 PM]  
Ehat offer

Lucas [10:52 PM]  
Group S

Ten [10:52 PM]  
Group S...?

Lucas [10:52 PM]  
Suicide

Ten [10:52 PM]  
Group simp?

Lucas [10:52 PM]  
U bitch

Ten [10:52 PM]  
Haha

Lucas [10:52 PM]  
Wow

Ten [10:52 PM]  
That's not a wow!!!  
You act like such a simp every fucking time I see you

Lucas [10:54 PM]  
And now u come here so this late and tell me that you want to be left aloine but say that u would not mind hanging out if I came later. What are you on cartman!?

Ten [10:54 PM]  
???  
I said I didn't know  
How would you do ot

Lucas [10:55 PM]  
How am I the one sounding drunk here

Ten [10:55 PM]  
You wanna smoke weed and slit our wrists  
Youre not  
The only one  
Dumny

Lucas [10:56 PM]  
I wanna smoke weed with u  
But I guess I cant

Ten [10:56 PM]  
Why

Lucas [10:56 PM]  
Cuz u need time for yourself u said dummy. Should I not respect that?

Ten [10:57 PM]  
Tch  
There are other days  
Weeks  
You impatient pice of shit

Lucas [10:58 PM]  
You are right and that is why I am angry  
Taeyong did say I am better at expressing stuff like this on text

Ten [10:58 PM]  
Set it off is so good when youre drunk  
Heh yeah I get tjat  
But Dude  
You nrevet told  
Ehat you and taeyong tslkrd about  
About me being impossible or wjyevrt  
Whatever  
Tel me!!!?  
OWO  
Damn this honey sjit is pretty tasty honestly  
Dmb

Lucas [11:00 PM]  
You! We talked about how you are hard to handle in situations! We talked about how he was scared to confront you cuz he did not know how you would react and that he knows how I feel

Ten [11:00 PM]  
Thank yiu  
Best goft

Lucas [11:00 PM]  
FUCK OFF THAT MY WHISKEY

Ten [11:00 PM]  
Gift  
Fu k you you gave me that unprovked you siamp  
Yeg I get that  
Ill be nicer

Lucas [11:00 PM]  
I swear, I gonna come over there and take it away one of these days

Ten [11:00 PM]  
I fuciing love him

Lucas [11:01 PM]  
THATS THE OTHER PROBLEM

Ten [11:01 PM]  
I empatize with his abuse  
Fuck you  
What?  
Welk if you wanna come over and fuck m ypu can I guess

Lucas [11:02 PM]  
Like you would even open the door

Ten [11:02 PM]  
I would dummy

Lucas [11:03 PM]  
Bruh.......I wish I did not work tomorrow

Ten [11:03 PM]  
What time  
Do ya get up

Lucas [11:03 PM]  
I get up at 5:45

Ten [11:03 PM]  
Damn

Lucas [11:03 PM]  
I start work at 7:30

Ten [11:03 PM]  
Got the fuck to sleep why the shell are you tlaking to me eight bow  
Right jow*  
Right now*

Lucas [11:04 PM]  
Unlike u, I can go to sleep whenever I want and still wake up in time and not be tired

Ten [11:04 PM]  
Damn

Lucas [11:04 PM]  
Years of practice

Ten [11:04 PM]  
YOU DONT FGOTTA BRAG YOU POS  
*kicks u *

Lucas [11:05 PM]  
*fucking hugs u hard*

Ten [11:05 PM]  
Ahhddhjdjf  
Tsunderre crusher  
Hey dude

Lucas [11:06 PM]  
You probably gonna forget about this and tomorrow you will be back to being alone tsundare

Ten [11:06 PM]  
Id you wanna get me sometjing nice for my bday buy some Kyle x Cartman nsfw fnasrt from someone who does that shit

Lucas [11:07 PM]  
Ass, that's like 5 months away. Dont need to think about now

Ten [11:07 PM]  
Ehat  
Am I not tsundere n  
Riht now

Lucas [11:08 PM]  
U are  
To be honest, I did not wanna fuck you. I mean I do but I just wanted to spoon....there I was honest. I ain't scared to admit it

Ten [11:09 PM]  
*pets u then kicks u *

Lucas [11:09 PM]  
Ow

Ten [11:09 PM]  
Okay  
Well alrifht  
Fair enoufh  
Whybdont you wann fuck  
Do you tjink im ugly?  
Spoon is nice  
Tho  
Fuck i love spoon  
Spon I stan

Lucas [11:10 PM]  
Too ugly. Why would I wanna fuck that gorgeous body

Ten [11:10 PM]  
[Ten sent a gif]  
Hahhahah  
I dont get you dude

Lucas [11:10 PM]  
Pfjfug  
Me!!??  
I dont get u

Ten [11:11 PM]  
Hahha  
I'm a mythical creatiruennd I should be ded

Lucas [11:11 PM]  
Be honest, do you wanna be left alone?  
Cuz u not acting like it

Ten [11:12 PM]  
Bruh  
When im cover ues  
Yea  
Yes  
When seunk  
Drunk  
Who the heel csres  
Ares  
Caresp  
Cares

Lucas [11:13 PM]  
Wow, u drinking that without me.  
Might as well just die

Ten [11:13 PM]  
Dude  
I didnt lnow  
Yoay had work romorrow  
But i wobt drink  
Before 5  
So you kbiw  
Know

Lucas [11:15 PM]  
I would love to come over but u know, u might become annoyed with me and just insult me or something  
And being insulted outside the sexual stuff ain't as fun ya know

Ten [11:16 PM]  
Bruh  
You have work  
Go to sleep anf wotk  
But oyu know

Lucas [11:17 PM]  
Make me

Ten [11:17 PM]  
Wr all get what we desertve  
You act like a doormat therefor wyou get what you desrrve

Lucas [11:17 PM]  
You wanna know how easy you are to read sometimes?

Ten [11:17 PM]  
And i act like. Crazu mabipulative user bitch  
Therefore i get what i detsrtve  
Simple as that  
Dude  
Im almost always honest  
That not an insult if you tried  
To insult me that  
With that  
Im an open bokk  
Im a bitch too but yknow  
3 wrongs donr make 2 rites

Lucas [11:19 PM]  
I bet you 100 bucks if I were to even attempt to come near you apartment after 5 these coming days, you would actually just like me even less than u already do. That's how easy it is to make money of ya

Ten [11:20 PM]  
Dufe  
If you csme now  
I would let you fuck me  
Likr last time  
Cause im drunk af  
Idk about after hbagoher and im sober tho  
And whem

Lucas [11:21 PM]  
Told u. It's that easy  
I think you would also think less of me if I came over right now

Ten [11:22 PM]  
Idk dude  
I only thibk less of you when uou deserve it  
If you came ocer tjat would be like  
Eutral  
Neutral  
Your cjoice  
But youknow  
You gotta work so i adviceb uou to go to sleep

Lucas [11:24 PM]  
1\. You would probably be asleep as I got there. 2. Dont know if this is the real feeling since u are drunk. 3. Like hell it would be neutral. You would probably think worse of me after u sober up.

Ten [11:25 PM]  
I wont asleep

Lucas [11:25 PM]  
4\. Why won't you just let me help u with the work stuff? Jesus u are stubborn as a rick  
Rock

Ten [11:25 PM]  
And yeah 2 is pribablr roght  
Ahah  
I would  
Com e ocer and well work on my resume

Lucas [11:26 PM]  
See? Easy to read

Ten [11:26 PM]  
Dude

Lucas [11:26 PM]  
I would work something else than resume if I came

Ten [11:26 PM]  
I NECWR SAID I WAS HARD TO RRAD CAUSE I PURPOUSLEY AM HONEST  
Whatever man

Lucas [11:27 PM]  
U might think so but taeyong agrees with me

Ten [11:27 PM]  
?  
About what exctly?

Lucas [11:28 PM]  
U are easy to read in some areas but hard as shit in others and it gets veri confusing sometimes

Ten [11:28 PM]  
Oh ok  
That is peocably right xruallt  
Actauuly  
Actually*  
Damn i would give him. Kiss  
Inlove him  
I love  
*

Lucas [11:30 PM]  
You know, my honest feelings, I really do hate you to the point where I like you a lot. U asked me why people like you. For me, I find you very hard but still I care about u. Cringe right

Ten [11:30 PM]  
Yeah true  
Did taeyng say why he liked me

Lucas [11:32 PM]  
If you wanna know more about that conversation, you gonna have to met up with me when you are ready to be social

Ten [11:32 PM]  
*brb bathroom *  
Ok bitch  
Fair ebough

Lucas [11:32 PM]  
Keep u hooked  
Cuz u love that prime tea  
God, I am a mess  
Well, when u sober up, hopefully you will be glad this did not go further where I just came over and did something.

Ten [11:36 PM]  
Bruh  
I dont even care anyomre

Lucas [11:36 PM]  
Wanna know why I am so impatient with u?

Ten [11:37 PM]  
Why

Lucas [11:38 PM]  
Cuz we rarely hang. Also your mood swings are all over so it's hard to catch u at a good time  
And u sleep. ALOT  
As much as I wanna spoon you so bad right now, I guess il stick that in my dreams  
Cuz that is the mature choice  
Goodnight I guess. Save some of that for next time we meet. Il tell u the tea then

Ten [11:41 PM]  
DUDE  
Your'e so insincere

Lucas [11:41 PM]  
....

Ten [11:41 PM]  
You said you just wanted a quick@delievery  
IF YOU WANNA HANG SAY YOU WANNA HANG MOTBERFCUKER  
Ok lets drink later then

Lucas [11:43 PM]  
Bro, I was not planning on wanting to hang. It just went that today

Ten [11:43 PM]  
YOU WERENT PLANNING BUT YET YOU YOURE IMPATINENT WHEN WE BARELY HANG??? HM THAT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE DOESNT IT  
NO  
THAT WAS SARCARSM  
IT DOESNT  
FUCKING OWN UP TO WHAT YOU WANT YOU FUCKING PUSSY

Lucas [11:44 PM]  
Hey guess what?

Ten [11:44 PM]  
No  
i wont  
But tell me if you gottap

Lucas [11:44 PM]  
You cute when you are drunk

Ten [11:45 PM]  
Tch  
We  
Are jus texting  
Or like writing tect you know  
You can say it if were drunk irl  
Noob

Lucas [11:46 PM]  
I dont regret saying that

Ten [11:46 PM]  
:p  
Fine whatevee

Lucas [11:46 PM]  
Just wish u would sometimes think I am cute  
Ass  
Oh let me guess, I am just not.  
Whatever  
Goodnight. Next time we meet, Il try to be more clear.

Ten [11:50 PM]  
Bruh  
You  
Just gotta  
Get some good habots in  
Like me

Lucas [11:51 PM]  
Habits?

Ten [11:51 PM]  
Yeah

Lucas [11:51 PM]  
Lol, could say the same  
Prick  
Go and drink water!

Ten [11:54 PM]  
Dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY HABITS  
I KNOW THAT  
ITS SO OBVIOUS  
Even yluOUR BABY COUSIN KNOWS  
GOT THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas [11:57 PM]  
Here is a good habit for you to start from: 1.Stop pushing me away.  
2.Get a job.  
3.drink.more water now  
4.cant go to sleep cuz a sexy fuck hot boy is talking to me while drunk

Ten [11:59 PM]  
Gdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Ten [12:01 AM]  
1\. Im gonna stop pushing you away when you start acting like a man  
2\. I'M GoNNA JUST WATCH ME Killss myself  
3\. Ok fine youre right  
4.dude

Lucas [12:02 AM]  
Bruh, why should I act like a man in front of a child  
Also, cute

Ten [12:02 AM]  
Cause  
Child needsk all the support they can get

Lucas [12:02 AM]  
I gave u plenty of support pleb

Ten [12:04 AM]  
Dude

Lucas [12:04 AM]  
Feel free to go to sleep and forget this

Ten [12:04 AM]  
You slso  
Act like a simo  
But go to sleep noob  
* kisses ur forehead *  
Bitch  
You have work tomorrow

Lucas [12:05 AM]  
*bites you neck to the point where I just cant resist*

Ten [12:06 AM]  
Hhahdhdfhh

Lucas [12:06 AM]  
Hey, a dude is a dude  
You need to go to sleep as well. Stop being online

Ten [12:08 AM]  
Pffpf  
You cant tell em ehat to do  
Dweeb

Lucas [12:08 AM]  
....

Ten [12:09 AM]  
Go to sleep  
You work  
Wokeingperosn  
Working perisn  
Porson  
Person

Lucas [12:09 AM]  
To sober ten: wish you well. Hope to cya soon  
The more u talk, the more the cuteness o stop

Ten [12:10 AM]  
Hhhhh  
Ok gonate  
Gonight

*

[You have a new message on LINE!]

From: Ten

[3:28 AM] Hey do you exust  
Wanna kill mysekf  
[3:29 AM] Take mu owdn lfeh  
Mr oen lygfe  
My own life   
Would you eben care  
I hey inye  
I lveh yor  
Io lovw you  
I lo  
I love you

From: Taeyong

Let's talk about that shall we  
I can come over to yours tonight if you feel like't [6:59 AM]


	15. [NCT - ENG] Taeyong and Lucas vandalize a skate park

Chilly march, the sun gone down since many an hour ago. 

Street lights blinding against the ugly concrete and bricks.

  
He walks swiftly, dressed in black on black, and types away on the screen. 

_i've arrived_

Then less than a minute, before, 

_On my way. Be there tops 10 min_

  
Smoke rises and is swallowed up into the air. Taeyong paces back and forth, free hand clinging to his chest in his pocket. Shivering lightly. 

A shadow from afar approaches, jogging. 

"At last. You nervous?" Taeyong snuffs out his cigarette.

"This is– this is really crazy, I've never–"

"Me either."

They trace the building to its hind; the abandoned skate park coming into view for the first time in years.

"What do you wanna write?" Taeyong asks with a mischievous smirk as he shakes the bottle. "I already have some ideas." 

"Yeah... I wanna write... hm..." 

He lets Lucas think about it, busying himself with spraying a cringey quote on the concrete, a complete mix of languages. They are ambiguous words, written in blood red spray paint. 

He walks backward to admire his creation, grinning fiercely. 

He turns to Lucas, an expression of curiosity on his features. 

Lucas nods, smiling softly, and Taeyong hands him the bottle.

  
**FIRST LOVE FIRST TIME FOREVER ENTWINED**

**YOU SELFISH DEMON!!!**

**FUCK YOU TEN I LOVE YOU – L.W**

**PS LOVE YOUR RED HAIR**

  
The words stand out with no equivalent. The red burns into their eyes, into their memories, and knowing everyone passing will also feel it, they are united in guilt and satisfaction.

  
**누나 너무 예뻐**

**너무 lonely でも今 너무 happy**

**I'm delicious!**

**You deserve to <3 yourself, too **

**Please put my dick back in your mouth.**   
**...**   
**Ok.**

**We were just 2 kids – too young, too dumb**

Taeyong walks around, taking pictures and hesitates for some minutes, before sending the last one to his lost friend through KAKAO. Knowing he will never read it.

  
"What do you think you're doing?!" the intimidating voice of a strange man echoes from somewhere nearby. 

Taeyong rises to his feet, begins walking on autopilot, doesn't think, and demands: 

"Let's go, Lu. Come on." 

But Lucas is frozen. 

Taeyong keeps walking, willing his friend to follow. 

Tracing the building back to its front, only halting a minute later to release a sigh of relief as he watches his friend approach in a sprint. So he joins in. 

"Should we disperse?" Taeyong's words are heaved, full of air and adrenaline. 

Lucas mumbles something about a bus and his home, and Taeyong gives him an understanding smile and a pat on his arm, before he is jogging away into the cold night. Checking for his friend's return to the safety of his apartment, then turning his head southward. 

Thinking back, smiling to himself, running on.


End file.
